doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Constanza Faraggi
) |ocupacion = Actriz de Teatro Actriz de doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 2011 2012 -presente |nacionalidad = chilena |pais = Chile Argentina |estado = Activa }} Constanza Faraggi es una actriz de teatro y doblaje chilena radicada desde el 2012 en Buenos Aires, Argentina Filmografia Películas Emily Browning *Magic Magic - Sarah *Pompeya - Cassia Otros: *Piensa como hombre 2 - Candace(Regina Hall) *Familia al instante - Agnes 'Apple' Bailey (Vanessa Hudgens) *10 años - Olivia (Aubrey Plaza) *Encuentro con el Mal - Tammy Strate (Peyton List) *They Came Together - Habermeyer (Michaela Watkins) *Resaca mortal - Voces adicionales *3 Días para matar - Vivi Delay (Amber Heard) *Frankie y Alice - Frankie (Halle Berry) *Escándalo americano - Brenda (Colleen Camp) *Not Fade Away - Grace Dietz (Bella Heathcote) *Broken City - Natalie Barea (Natalie Martinez) *Far Cry - Valerie Cardinal (Emmanuelle Vaugier) *The Moth Diaries - Ernessa (Lily Cole) *The Butler - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) *Un invierno en la playa - Erica (Jennifer Connelly) *Sorority Row - Megan Blaire (Audrina Patridge) Trailer *Danny the Dog - Victoria (Kerry Condon) *The Extra Man - Sandra (Alicia Goranson) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Liane (Malin Akerma) *I Give It a Year -Voces Adicionales *Wasted on the Young - Ella (Geraldine Hakewill) *The East - Eve (Hillary Baack) *911: Llamada mortal - Brooke (Jenna Lamia) *Antes de la medianoche - Anna (Ariane Labed) *Collision Course - Krista Miles (Meghan McLeod) *Los indestructibles 2 - Maggie (Yu Nan) *Circle of Lies - Linda (Karina Banno) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Cheryl (Bethany Brown) *Este es el fin - Hija en tienda (Lauren Graham) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) / Niño en fiesta de Halloween *Anillo de fuego - Joven John Carter Ash (Austin M. Stack) / Voces adicionales *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Betty and Coretta - Voces adicionales *Bully - Voces adicionales *La mujer- Brian Cleek (Zach Raind) * 30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales Series Animadas *Super Why! - Niños *Wakfu - Yugo Películas Animadas *Princesita Sofía: El palacio flotante - Voces Adicionales *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces Adicionales Series de TV Piper Curda *Yo no lo hice - Jasmine *Liv y Maddie - Kathy Kan *Programa de talentos - Kennedy Van Buren Otros *Once Upon a Time - Ariel (Joanna Garcia) *Un papá en apuros - Emily Hobbs (Ryan Newman) *The Blacklist - Elizabeth Keen (Megan Boone) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Gail Peck (Charlotte Sullivan) *Last Resort - Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Orlin (Robin August) *The Killing - Kallie Leeds (Cate Sproule) *The Bridge - Adriana Mendez (Emily Rios) *Cambiame el look - Jeannie Mai / Insertos *Perder para ganar - Rebecca Meyer *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sharon Tate *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Rachel Wade *Adolescentes rebeldes - Jocelyn / Voces diversas *Justified - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *Stargate Universe - Voces adicionales *Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *La superniñera - Voces adicionales *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *Summer in Transylvania - Voces adicionales *África de mi corazón *Tattoo Nightmares - Jasmine Rodriguez *Devious Maids - Peri Westmore(Mariana Klaveno) Documentales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Anna Camp / Ashley Benson Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Palmera Record *Video Dub *Media Pro Com *Polaco Audio Studio *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Magma Productora *DINT Doblajes Internacionales *Gapsa *Estudio Mandinga Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina